Once Upon A Wedding
by enunciiate
Summary: "Are you freaking serious right now?" Finn questioned, looking at her in disbelief. "Santana, I cannot believe I'm saying this to you of all people, but grow up! Not everyone gets to have a happy ending, okay?" Fuinn, Samchel. Please R&R!


**A/N:** So, I kind of combined a couple of requests into one one-shot. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely as always.

**Once Upon A Wedding**

* * *

><p>Finn let out a loud sigh, resting his hand on his tie as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was pretty sure that people who were about to get married to the one they loved did <em>not <em>look like he did right now. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which in his case, happened to be true. Finn had spent the last few nights tossing and turning in bed, asking himself whether or not he and Rachel were doing the right thing by getting married. Every time he managed to convince himself that they were, the vision of a certain blonde would cloud his mind and then, he would doubt himself all over again. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to hear the door open from behind him.

"You must _really _want to marry her," a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to jump where he stood. "Honestly, Finnocence, who died?"

"_Jesus,_" Finn muttered under his breath as he tried to compose himself, his hand now on his rapidly beating heart. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I prefer Santana or any variation of that name you can think of, thank you very much," she told him with an eye roll as she plopped herself into a nearby chair. "Also, I _did _knock. You were just too busy thinking about _her _to notice."

Finn whirled around to face her, giving her a hard look. Santana had been bringing Quinn up in conversation a lot over the last few days and frankly, he was getting sick of her shit.

"Like I told you last night, Quinn and I are _history_, Santana," he hissed at her, taking a confident step toward her. "_She _moved on. _I_ moved on. I love Rachel, okay? We're tethered together or some shit like that."

Santana pressed her lips tightly together, trying to keep from laughing, but failed miserably. The sound of her laughter seemed to take over the room, echoing endlessly off the walls. She actually felt _sorry _for him, the poor delusional boy. Well, she felt more sorry for Rachel really because there was no way Finnocence was going to say 'I do' when the time came. Rachel was going to be left at the altar and that was something that Santana did not wish on anyone, including Rachel.

"Or some shit like that?" she mocked him, a teasing smile on her lips. "You _really _want to marry her, huh?"

She watched him in amusement as he closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub his aching temples, another loud sigh of frustration leaving his lips.

"Just _stop_," he demanded before making an effort to soften the tone of his voice. "_Please_, Santana. Just stop messing with my head. In an hour, I'm going to say 'I do' and Rachel _will _be my wife. Just…_stop_."

A serious look came to rest on her face when she heard the desperation in his voice. It seemed like the poor boy was going out of his mind.

"I swear I'm only trying to help, Finnocence," she enlightened him, crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands on her knee. "It seems like after all these years, Brittany and I are the only ones who got a happy ending. I'm only trying to make sure that my closest friends get one too."

"Are you freaking _serious _right now?" Finn questioned, looking at her in disbelief. "Santana, I cannot _believe _I'm saying this to you of all people, but _grow up_! Not everyone gets to have a happy ending, okay?" He turned away from her and faced the mirror again, muttering under his breath, "Some of us are just thankful that we even got to live _part _of a fairytale."

"_Aha!_ So you admit that being with Quinn was kind of like a fairytale," Santana exclaimed having heard his every word. She jumped up from her seat and declared, "You still love her."

Finn sighed, knowing that lying to Santana wasn't going to do him any good.

"_Yes_, being with Quinn was like a fairytale and _yes_, I still love her. You never forget your first love after all, but unlike you and Brittany, the two of us weren't meant to have a happy ending," he told her, disappointment in his eyes. Finn turned around to face her again, noting, "Look, Santana. Rachel may not be _the _princess I thought I was destined to marry, but she's still a princess. We…work well together and I love her. _I do._"

A pregnant silence filled the room. For the first time since she had vowed to get Finn to call off the wedding, Santana truly felt like he was a lost cause. Even _she _was ready to throw in the towel now.

"I should go," Santana finally announced, swiveling around on her heels and heading for the door. "I can only take so much bullshit in such a short period of time. I wish you and Rachel nothing but the best, Finn. Congratulations, _really_."

He winced when she slammed the door behind her. _Thanks, I guess._

* * *

><p>Quinn let out a loud sigh as she continued to type up her latest article. Her job was ironic, absolutely <em>ironic<em>. A girl who no longer believed in love or marriage was a writer for the Commitments section of the newspaper. _Ha! _To be fair, she _had _loved her job at first, but back then, she had been dating Finn. It was easy to come into work everyday and write about proposals and weddings when she was very much envisioning the same things for herself. She would sit behind her desk and daydream about Finn proposing to her - at the apartment, at their favorite restaurant, at Central Park, _wherever_. She would dream about their wedding day - nothing extravagant of course, just an intimate affair with close friends and family. Now? Now, she _hated _her job, especially today. In less than an hour, Rachel would become Mrs. Hudson. Worst New Year's Eve _ever_, seriously.

"Hey, Quinn," Mike interrupted her thoughts then, knocking lightly on her open office door. "Are you _sure _you're not going? Finn said…"

He and Quinn had been working together at the paper for about two years now. They were pretty much best friends, which was…_unexpected _to say the least, since neither of them had paid much attention to the other back in high school.

"I _know _what he said, Mike," the blonde spat, a little more harshly than she had intended. "But I was serious when I declined their wedding invitation. Why they thought that there was even a _remote _possibility that I would _ever _accept an invite to their wedding is beyond me."

The memories of that day came rushing back to her soon enough. Her hand had started to shake and she had gripped onto the phone a little tighter in an attempt to keep her hand steady. _Okay, but should you change your mind…_ She had hung up on him then without a second thought. Change her mind? _Ha!_ She could not _believe _that Finn and Rachel had even had the nerve to send her a wedding invitation. Those insensitive…_Those insensitive jerks!_

Mike simply nodded at her words and made a move to leave, but he changed his mind at the last minute, turning back to advise her, "Quinn, stop the wedding. Everyone knows that Finn and Rachel don't belong together. Everyone except them."

"Mike, I adore you," Quinn told him, letting out a frustrated sigh as she brought a hand up to rub her aching temples. "Since we both started working here, you've become one of my best friends. No, actually, you _are _my best friend, but I am _not _going to stop the wedding. Finn moved on. He _clearly _wants to marry Rachel or he would never have proposed to her. As for me…"

She trailed off, stopping herself from lying to him and saying that she had moved on too.

Instead, she said, "As for me, I just want him to be happy."

_That much was true._

"What about _your _happiness?" Mike stressed, walking into her office now and closing the door behind him. "He doesn't know you went after him that night, Quinn. If he knew, I'm sure…"

"He didn't _want _me to go after him anyway, Mike," she snapped, hardly relishing the idea of going down memory lane. "Or did I forget to tell you that I saw him and Rachel kissing when I showed up at his apartment? We had broken up just six hours ago, Mike. _Six hours!_"

"You told me," Mike assured her, letting out a loud sigh of his own as he remembered Quinn sobbing into his shoulder that night after having seen them together. "You said that they looked kind of drunk though. Give someone a broken heart and a few drinks and he or she could get into all sorts of trouble."

"It wasn't _just _a one night stand, Mike," Quinn pointed out, averting her eyes from his penetrating gaze. "They're getting _married_."

_Oh God._ Finn and Rachel were actually getting _married_. As far as she was concerned, the moment they exchanged vows, the two of them would be dead to her. That was supposed to be _her _wedding, _her _dress, her _everything_.

"I know, bu-" Mike protested, still trying to get through to her.

"Just _stop_," she begged him, her eyes starting to brim with tears now. "Just…let him move on with his life…and let me try to move on with mine. I'm trying, Mike. I'm trying really hard to, okay? I even have a date with Sean down in accounting on Wednesday."

Mike stared at her for a moment, still seemingly wanting to protest, before finally nodding his head in defeat. He knew when to give up. Maybe Quinn deserved someone better than Finn anyway. He pulled his cell phone out and texted Santana on his way out of the building.

_**-text- I'm on my way, but she's not coming. - M**_

_**-text- I expected as much. No luck on my end either. - S**_

_**-text- So, what now? - M**_

_**-text- 20 says that Finn will still call off the wedding. - S**_

* * *

><p>Rachel took another deep breath, still trying to calm her nerves. Becoming Mrs. Finn Hudson had always been a dream of hers, after Broadway of course. Now, she was about to have both, so why did she feel like she was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life?<p>

"Are you going to throw up again?" Mercedes questioned from behind her, getting up to open the bathroom door for her. "Make sure the toilet's on the receiving end of your puke this time and not me."

Rachel was only slightly nauseous, but she went to kneel in front of the porcelain bowl just in case. There was an hour until the wedding and here she was kneeling in front of the toilet about to throw up for the third time today (possibly). She blamed her nerves…and the baby. _Yes_, the baby. No one knew she was pregnant though, not even Finn.

"Maybe you should call off the wedding, Rachel," Kurt suggested, sounding bored where he was seated on a velvet chair. "I mean, you've thrown up twice already. That can't be a good sign."

"She's just nervous," Mercedes defended her, holding back her hair as she puked into the toilet. "A woman's wedding day is one of if not _the _biggest day of her life."

"It's also supposed to be her happiest," Kurt noted, getting up from his seat and walking over to join them. He leaned against the sink and asked her, "Does she _look _happy to you, Mercy? I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here, but _something _about this wedding just doesn't feel right. You know I'm behind you and Finn one hundred percent if this is what you both really want, Rachel, but something just feels…_off_. I feel like the two of you either shouldn't get married _yet_…or even _at all_."

"You're not helping!" Mercedes shouted, shooing him out of the bathroom before helping Rachel up and fixing her up.

Kurt rolled his eyes at what _he _thought was her overreaction, taking his seat again. Rachel and Mercedes refused to listen to him, but his instincts were rarely wrong. Since the two of them had left the bathroom door open, Kurt had some time to _really _look at Rachel. Why did she look so miserable and why did she keep bringing her hand to her…_Oh my God._ She wasn't throwing up because she was _nervous_! She was throwing up because she was _pregnant_!

"You're pregnant!" Kurt blurted out the moment she and Mercedes stepped out of the bathroom. "That's why you and Finn are getting married! He knocked you up. I mean, why else would you rush to get married after only a year of dating and a month of being engaged?"

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous," Mercedes spoke up, but when Rachel remained silent, she turned to look at her, eyes wide, and clarified, "You're not pregnant, Rachel. _Are you?_"

The brunette looked back and forth between them, hesitation in her eyes before finally breaking down and confessing, "I am. I'm about ten weeks along. I haven't really started to show yet, so I've been able to keep it a secret."

"Wait, _what_?" Mercedes and Kurt both cried out in unison. "You mean Finn doesn't even _know_?"

"I wanted to tell him. God knows I've tried, but then, he proposed to me, and I…" she trailed off, her lips quivering, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've been a coward, okay? I couldn't tell him the truth."

"Okay, now I'm _really _confused," Kurt spoke up next to an equally confused Mercedes. "Why the hell not, Rachel? I'm sure Finn would be happy that you're pregnant. He loves you."

_Not as much as he loves Quinn_, Kurt wanted to add, but he restrained himself. They were so engrossed in their discussion that they never heard Sam come in.

"Ten weeks," he spoke up from behind them, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Sam, this room's getting a little crowded," Mercedes spoke up, attempting to usher him out, but he pushed her aside to get to Rachel.

Mercedes shot Kurt a questioning glance. _What was up with him?_

"San Francisco," Kurt murmured, his eyes widening with realization as he exclaimed, "_Sam _was your drunken hookup in San Francisco! _He _was your mistake! _Oh my God!_"

Mercedes had no _idea _what the hell was going on, but she made a quick call and dragged Kurt out of the room, leaving Sam and Rachel alone to talk.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Rachel said once Mercedes and Kurt had left the room, reaching out to touch him.

He took a step back from her, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was in shock. He was angry. A part of him wanted to breakdown and cry.

"Sorry for what?" he spat, glaring at her. "For telling Kurt I was a mistake? No big deal. I've been called worse. For not telling me about our baby? Given that you thought I was a mistake, I understand, but tell me this, Rachel. What were you planning to do exactly? Become Mrs. Hudson and pass our baby off as yours and Finn's? The baby could come out with blonde hair, you know. What were you going to do then? Secretly dye his hair for the rest of his life?"

"Or _her _hair," she interrupted him before clamping her mouth shut because that was really beside the point. She sighed and answered his many, many questions, "I'm sorry for calling you a mistake and for keeping the baby a secret from you. I'm also sorry I ran out on you the next morning and made you wake up to a note."

Rachel reached out for him again, smiling when he didn't move away.

"Honestly, Sam, I have no idea what I was planning to do," she confessed, feeling more confident as his features began to soften and he took her hand in his. "I was hoping to go with the flow and let my conscience guide me."

"So, what does your conscience say now?" he asked her, pulling her against him. "I meant everything I said, Rachel. Did you even listen to my voice mails?"

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. It was odd how at ease she felt in his arms. The two of them being in San Francisco at the same time had been fate and the one week they had spent together had been more amazing than the one year she had been with Finn. _That _was what had scared her, which was why she had run. Every fiber of her being, however, was telling her _not _to run now.

"I stopped listening after like the twenty sixth message. They kind of got repetitive," she teased him. When he leaned down to kiss her, Rachel stopped him and then, explained herself, "Later. No more cheating, Sam, and no more lies."

He nodded in agreement, kissing her forehead instead before letting her go.

"Come by the apartment afterward?" he asked her, already taking a step toward the door.

"I will," she assured him, ushering him out the door.

What neither of them expected was to find Finn standing on the other side of the barrier.

"_You son of a bitch!_" he shouted before his fist connected with Sam's face.

* * *

><p>Mike continued to sit by her bedside, gripping tightly onto her hand with his. He knew he should probably call Santana and let her know that he would be missing the wedding, but he was too scared for Quinn to move.<p>

"Please be alright," he whispered, trying hard not to cry.

He had just crossed the street when he heard Quinn call out his name from behind him.

"I change my mind!" she had shouted, waving frantically at him as she started to cross the road. "I'm going to stop the wedding! I _need _to st-"

Then, his heart had stopped and all he could wish was that hers _hadn't_. The doctor had insisted that Quinn would be alright.

"Apart from the broken leg, she has a couple of cuts and bruises. Otherwise, Miss Fabray will be just _fine_," he had assured him in his distraught state. "She should gain consciousness soon."

Half an hour had passed and Quinn was still "sleeping". Hell, the ceremony was about to start. _What was he supposed to do?_ He should probably call Santana and get her to stall the wedding, but who was going to watch over Quinn while he went outside to make the call? He rang for the nurse, who came immediately.

"Could you please look after her for a moment while I make a quick phone call?" he pleaded with her. "I know she should be fine on her own for a bit, but…"

"I understand," the nurse assured him, ushering him out of the room and taking his seat. "Just be quick because I have other patients to tend to."

Mike nodded his head, _beyond _grateful and made a beeline for the back stairwell, where the reception was actually decent.

"Come on, pick up. _Pick up,_" he muttered under his breath as the phone continued to ring in his ear.

Finally, Santana answered the phone.

"Mike? Where the hell are you? You are never going to _believe_…" she started, but he cut her off.

"I'm going to miss the wedding, Santana," he informed her, shaking again. "Quinn's…Quinn's been in a car accident. The doctor insists th-"

Mike had to hold the phone away from his ear as Santana started to shout at him in Spanish. He caught the word hospital though, so he assumed she was asking him which one they were at. She hung up on him the moment he gave her an answer. _Great._ He hadn't even had a chance to tell her that Quinn was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, enough!<em>" Puck shouted when he ran into the room.

He pulled Finn off of Sam and ushered him into one corner of the room, while Blaine and Kurt ushered Sam into another. Rachel stood in between them, looking very much distraught. Meanwhile, Mercedes and Santana had been watching the entire scene from the door, mouths wide open, eyes even wider still.

"_How long?_" Finn spat, lunging for Sam again, but Puck held him in place. "How long have you two been messing around with each other behind my back?"

"It was one time, Finn. I swear," Rachel spoke up, bursting into tears. "It happened in San Francisco. _I'm so sorry._"

"I'm not asking _you_, Rachel," he hissed, glaring at Sam. "I'm asking that _asshole_. We're supposed to be bros, man. _What the fuck?_"

Sam wanted to say something, but his head was _killing _him. He hissed when he brought his hand up to touch the gash on his forehead, leaving his fingers bloody.

"Will you at least let him sit down first?" Rachel requested, pushing Kurt and Blaine out of the way and helping Sam into a chair. "You're going to need stitches," she murmured to him before turning to face Finn again.

"It just…_happened_," Sam said, not wanting to use them having been drunk as an excuse as romantic feelings had been simmering between them _days _before they had drunkenly slept together. "I'm sorry."

"_We're_ sorry, Finn," Rachel repeated, daring to take a few steps toward him. "We…just _connected _and then, one thing led to another. I was quick to label that night as a drunken mistake, which was why I got on a flight the next morning and never looked back…"

"What about now?" Finn questioned, _needing _to know, although his anger was slowly starting to dissipate. "What does that night and _he _mean to you _now_?"

Rachel looked back and forth between him and Sam for a moment before finally answering with a small shrug of her shoulders, "I don't know. I can't…_label _what I feel for Sam. I just feel…_something_. As much as I try to ignore it, as much as I try to deny it, it's there. I don't expect you to understand, Finn, since _I_ don't even understand it myself. I certainly don't know if Sam and I are going to last a day, a month, a year, or a lifetime. All I know is that whatever that _something _I feel for him is, I'm willing to take a risk and spend however long it takes to figure that _something _out. I can't marry you, Finn."

Finn took a moment to really process her words and then, he pushed Puck out of the way and stepped forward to meet Rachel. To everyone's surprise, he hugged her.

"What was that for?" she asked him afterward, a look of confusion spreading across her face.

Finn smiled down at her and said, "For helping _me _understand. I can't marry you either, Rachel. I need to be with the person…the _only _person I've ever been willing to take the same risk for."

As he turned around to leave, Santana came back. No one had even noticed she had gone.

"We've got to get to the hospital," she told them breathlessly, her eyes glistening with tears. "Quinn's been in an accident."

* * *

><p>Finn smiled at his reflection in the full-length mirror, reaching one hand up to adjust his tie. It had only been two months since he and Rachel had cancelled their wedding and yet, here he was, ready to exchange vows with someone again. He chuckled softly, shaking his head at himself. This time was <em>much <em>different because that someone he was about to exchange vows with? She was without a doubt _the one_. She was the _only _one he had ever truly put his heart on the line for and the last time he had, his bravery had paid off. Finn remembered how his heart had stopped when Santana had announced that Quinn had been in an accident. _Somehow _the Latina had piled them all into the limo and demanded that the driver take them to her. _Somehow _he had managed to tell the person behind the main desk who he was looking for and _somehow_, he had ended up at her bedside holding her hand, pleading with her to wake up. _Somehow, somehow _because at the time, he had felt like he had simply been going through the motions.

"Ready?" Kurt questioned from behind him then, interrupting his thoughts, and Finn nodded at once.

"Heck yes," he answered, following his step-brother out of the room eagerly.

As Finn stood at the altar, waiting for his bride-to-be, he took a moment to look around the church. He had always been under the impression that Quinn wanted a big, fairytale wedding, but she had surprised him by asking for a small, intimate affair instead. Only their closest friends and family were here today, Sam and Rachel included. He had felt hurt and betrayed at first of course, but when Quinn had kissed him at midnight while lying in her hospital bed, telling him how happy she was that he _hadn't _married Rachel, nothing else seemed to matter. Truth be told, he had gone to find Rachel to tell her he couldn't go through with the wedding anyway.

"_Dude_, here she comes," Puck hissed into his ear then, snapping him out of his reverie.

_God, she was so beautiful_, he thought to himself as Quinn walked down the aisle toward him, her arm linked through her father's, a radiant smile on her face. Yeah, he was definitely going to love and cherish this woman for the rest of his life.

_I do. I do. I do._


End file.
